The Return Home
by superbored85
Summary: Someone is coming to the STNJ but who? There's also a new witch in town with a power few know how to handle. Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Witch Hunter Robin series.
1. Arrival

(I'll be adding more of the story soon)

(As usual I don't own the series, characters etc.)  
(I thank the original production team for their efforts and wish them the best in their future endeavors; with luck, perhaps a true sequel may be among them.)

A woman with a single suitcase in hand, stood outside of a large building. She read the name of the building on a plaque which was on the stone part of the fence and smiled. The wind was blowing in her hair as she glanced at the building before her. _I'm home… after so long…_She smiled to herself. She gracefully walked towards the front doors of the building. A guard looked up from the newspaper he was reading as she approached him.

"Can I help … Miss Robin?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Welcome back! I'm sure the others will be surprised to see you. Is Mr. Amon with you?"

She shook her head to indicate no.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

She shook her head again, "No it's not like that."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, "Oh I see."

He pushed the elevator button for her, "Well you should probably head upstairs. I can hold onto your bag for you in the meantime."

Robin shook her head, "No, thank you."

The elevator door dinged as it opened, "But thank you for the offer."

He watched the elevator door close with her inside smiling shyly.

As the guard returned to his post he couldn't help but wonder about her partner. _Where is Mr. Amon?_

A handsome man with dark hair was gazing outside the window of the plane, deep in thought. He was thinking about a conversation that he had earlier that day.

Flashback

Two men were walking through the garden of the church, talking.

"Are you sure you want to continue with the task of guarding Robin?" asked the older man.

"Father Juliano, we have discussed this several times now. My answer hasn't changed."

Father Juliano looked off into the distance as if he was thinking about what he was about to say next.

"Amon… this is your last opportunity to change your mind. Robin's future will rest solely in your hands once you leave the grounds of this church."

Amon kept his eyes straight ahead, "I'm fully aware of that."

"Your determination will be important during the Inquisition. My only concern is about Robin's well being. Her fate will change the world."

"I understand. How long do you think it will take for them to complete their questioning?"

Father Juliano shrugged slightly, "Hard to say."

There was a pause of silence before Amon spoke, "They wanted to separate us."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Juliano replied.

Amon nodded and they continued walking.

Flash forward

The sound of a ding and a noise overheard startled him from his thoughts.

"We are now going to start our descent. Please buckle your seat belts. The weather in Tokyo is currently 68 degrees Fahrenheit, 20 degrees Celsius with clear skies. The current time is 3:47 pm. Thank you for picking Oceanline Airlines for your flying needs. We hope you enjoyed your flight and that you choose our services again for all your future flights. Thank you."

Amon buckled his seat belt while the plane tilted to change its course.

Robin was greeted with shocked expressions and hugs from her friends who immediately started to ask her questions about her disappearance. She calmly and quietly answered each of their questions except one.

When they asked her where her partner was, she answered in sad tone, "I don't know. He wasn't allowed to come back with me. They wouldn't tell me why."

The room became quiet as each member wondered where their former leader was.

It stayed that way until Dojima spoke. She put her arm around Robin's shoulder with a coy smile on her face and leaned in close, "So little Robin, what were you and Amon up to for all those months you were gone?"

"Yurika," said Karasuma.

Dojima let her go and held her hands up, "What? I'm just curious."

Robin looked down at her suitcase in her hands, "We stayed with Father Juliano at the monastery where I grew up. Solomon wanted to watch us to make sure we weren't a threat."

It took a moment for something to click in Sakaki's mind. He tapped the side of his head with his hand.

"Oh so you're the replacement."

Robin nodded. She looked around, "Where's Michael?"

Dojima spoke up, "He's at Harry's getting some lunch. Say why don't we go over there and surprise him?"

She linked her arm with Robin's and started to pull her towards the elevator doors. Robin looked uncertain about Dojima's actions but didn't resist.

"I should probably talk to the person in charge first before I go anywhere."

"That's just the Chief and Miho can take care of that."

Karasuma crossed her arms with smug smile, "Well I don't think he'll mind if you're gone for a couple minutes. But don't forget to bring something with you when you come back!"

Dojima looked back and wink, "We'll be back before you know it."

She pressed the elevator button.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let them go? The Chief isn't going to like it," said Sakaki.

Karasuma walked over to her desk and sat down, "I don't think he'll complain too much if he didn't even know that she was here."

"You've been hanging out a little too much with Dojima, Miss Karasuma."

Her only response was a smile.

Hattori walks into the room with a tea cup and serving plate. He looks around for a moment, "Where's Dojima? The new replacement is going to be arriving any moment now."

Sakaki flopped down in his desk chair, "She decided to take a late lunch."

Hattori was annoyed, "Chief isn't going to like this. It's bad enough that I get yelled at when she sneaks off but with the new replacement coming…"

"Hattori!"

He turned around, "Uh Chief I'm sorry I didn't see you come down. I was about to get your tea."

Kosakahad his hands on his waist, "Where's Dojima?"

"Um she left a few minutes ago."

"What?! Agh you would think after all this time that she would start taking her job seriously. Notify me when she comes back in and isn't the replacement supposed to be here already?"

"Um yes sir. It seems she must be running late. If you want I could call..."

Kosaka waved him off, "It's fine. Just keep me posted and don't forget about my tea."

"Yes sir." Kosaka stormed out of the office.

Once Sakaki thought the Chief was out of ear range he whispered to Karasuma, "What's with him?"

"I heard that!"

Karasuma watched with amusement as Sakaki sank down in his chair from embarrassment.

It had taken Amon nearly thirty minutes for him to get off the plane and another five to locate and get to baggage claim. Knowing that it would take a while, he sat down in one of the many rows of available seats. He briefly looked around before reaching into his inner coat pocket and pulling out a white envelope.

He took another quick glance around the room one last time. A small girl with green eyes and medium brown hair was watching at him as she sat with her family. Even though her appearance reminded him of someone, he ignored her and opened the envelope. Amon proceeded to start to read the letter that had been given to him.

Flashback

Amon was standing face to face with Father Juliano on the steps outside the entrance of the church. He had passed the Inquisition without any problems and had been allowed to return to Japan on the next available flight. Now it was time for him to say goodbye to the old priest who he had grown fond of during his stay there with Robin. Father Juliano held out his hand to Amon and he shook it.

"Amon," Juliano pulled out an envelope from his pocket, "This envelope contains more information about your orders."

Amon was confused, "But…"

Juliano interrupted him, "Read it when you're alone."

Amon accepted the envelope from him and put it in his inner coat pocket, "Yes Father."

Juliano looked up at the darkening cloud filled sky, "A storm is brewing. Be careful on your trip."

Their eyes met again and Amon nodded.

Flash forward

As he read the letter, his eyes widened from shock. He frantically turned to the back of the page and realized that there were several pages left to read. He looked up again for a moment before he continued reading.

Chapter 2: Reflections


	2. Reflections

Robin smiled to herself while she walked through the entrance of Harry's. She had really missed him while she was gone. For a moment she thought of Amon. The way he looked at her with his cold gaze as they locked eyes in the hallway. This was the place where they had first met. She wished she knew where he was.

Together she and Dojima entered the main room of the restaurant and Harry's face lit up when he saw them. Robin smiled at him and could see Michael typing on his laptop.

"Why hello there. It's been a while."

Michael looked up from his computer to see who he was talking to and nearly jumped when he saw Robin. She looked exactly the same except for the fact that her hair was hanging down and flowing free instead bound like her old hairstyle.

She smiled, "Michael. Harry."

Michael quickly got off his stool and gave her a hug then let go once he realized what he had just done. He blushed slightly from embarrassment. Dojima covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing out loud at his reaction.

"Geez Michael, you're acting like she just came back from the dead or something," she teased.

"You told me she was dead! You told me that both her and Amon were…" He then looked at Robin, "Is Amon…?"

Robin shook her head, "No the three of us escaped together."

"With Miss Karasuma?"

She nodded, "We got separated before we could make it outside."

"Wait what happened after that?"

"Amon and I ran into Father Juliano on the hillside. He knew about the attack and came for us."

"And you left with him?"

She nodded, "We stayed at a church in Italy until Solomon stated that we could come back."

"Why did you were listed under another name?"

"It was easier for them to do it that way."

Michael felt like she was leaving something out but decided to ask her something else instead.

"So Amon is…?"

She turned away from him slightly.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me."

Michael snapped his fingers which caused her to look at him.

"It might take me some time but I can probably find him. Since the Chief was put in charge, our communication with Solomon has never been better."

Robin shook her head, "No Michael. Please don't do that."

He was confused, "I don't understand. Why don't you want me to find him?"

"It's not important."

"What?!"

Dojima looped her arm with Robin's, "We should get going. We still have another stop after this."

"But she just got here," Michael pleaded.

"Actually she was here before you came," said Harry as he came back.

He indicated to the lit candle on one of the nearby tables behind him.

"Huh I thought it was odd that it was lit during the day."

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Isn't that right little Robin?"

Robin could only nod before Dojima quickly pulled her away from them.

"Oh by the way Michael when you get back let the Chief know that the new hunter is with me."

She winked at him, "Okay? Bye!"

Robin managed with weakly wave goodbye while Dojima rushed them out of the room.

"Um…okay."

Michael looked at his watch, "Shit! I'm going to be late."

Robin waited until they were in the car before she finally spoke.

"Dojima, where are we going?"

Dojima put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

She smiled, "I thought we could go somewhere else for dinner. Plus this gives us some time to talk."

"Talk about what?"

Dojima's tone of voice became very coy, "Robin, Miho told me about the video. You're taking a huge risk by coming back. I'm kind of curious as to why."

Robin looked away from her and gazed out of the window.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand if it's a secret."

"Dojima…it's not that I don't want to but… I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

Dojima immediately felt bad for her. Not only was her partner missing but she would never be truly safe if other people learned what she was. She couldn't imagine what Robin must be feeling at that moment.

The car ride was fairly quiet after Dojima's failed attempt at prying some more information from Robin about her return. Dojima decided that instead of trying to find out more about her absence she would ask her something else that had been on her mind the moment she saw the young craft user.

"So Robin, when did you start wearing your hair down?"

Robin blushed slightly at Dojima's question and didn't say anything. She just continued to stare out of the window. Dojima had a small smile on her face. She didn't need to hear the answer. She could already tell from the moment she saw Robin blushed. _Maybe things have changed between them,_ thought Dojima.

Flashback

The warm breeze in the air was very relaxing to Robin. She glanced at her companion sitting next to her on the simple yet old stone bench. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. She didn't mind that he hardly spoke during their walks together. In her heart she felt that they didn't need to talk but that being in each other's presence was enough.

She smiled shyly as she looked down at her hands. She always noticed how they never really sat close nor far away from each other during their private time together. It was much like how their friendship existed. She would always desire to be closer to him but didn't dare to out of concern that he might react negatively.

"Robin."

His voice surprised her and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and she could tell that he seemed to be struggling about saying something so she waited for him to continue.

"Amon?" she asked softly.

He looked away from her face for a moment before turning back to her.

"Why do you…wear your hair like that?"

Robin touched her hair through the cloth self-consciously, "My hair?"

Amon looked away from her again while she looked at her hands.

"Mother Sario suggested that pigtails would stop my hair from getting in my face."

Amon didn't seem to have any reaction to her answer. He continued to stare off into the distance.

"I've thought about changing it."

He still didn't response to her statement but stood up instead. She looked up at him waiting patiently for him to speak.

"It looks better down."

She watched him walked away from her. She felt confused yet slightly happy. It was one of the nicest things he had ever said to her. However part of her wondered why he had said such a thing given that she had never worn her hair down while she was at work. _Maybe he likes long hair._

Her mind automatically went to Touko. Robin hoped that her former roommate was all right. She hadn't heard anything about her since she had left Japan with Amon a couple months ago.

Flash forward

"Robin? Earth to Robin, we're here," said Dojima as she waved her hand in front of Robin's face.

"Oh…sorry," Robin unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Geez Robin you were really out of it. I was beginning to get worried," Dojima teased her.

"Sorry."

Dojima grinned, "Its fine Robin. You looked like you were thinking about something serious."

Robin stepped out of the car at the same time as her, "Oh it's nothing."

"Was it about Amon?" Dojima asked innocently.

Robin blushed slightly.

"It's completely normal for you to be thinking about him given what you went through. In fact, our guest would like to know what exactly happen to his little brother."

Dojima smiled.

"Brother?"

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is done and now I'm going to start Chapter 3. I had some technical difficulties finishing this one so I'm sorry for the delay.


	3. Catching up

Robin recognized the restaurant Dojima was taking her to. It wasn't too far from the playground that Dojima had found her while she was babysitting the little girl who would grow to possess the craft. They entered a restaurant and Robin looked around when she saw someone she knew at a table waiting. She felt such an amazing amount of joy when she saw Nagira that she hugged him. She knew that everyone had survived the fall of the factory but she felt better seeing them in person. He looked exactly the same as she had last seen him. He still had the big white furry coat and was smoking a cigarette. Together all of them sat down at the table and Nagira was the first to speak.

"I had a feeling the two of you were still alive."

"You did?"

He smiled, "Neither you nor Amon is someone who would go down that easily."

She smiled shyly and nodded.

"You're Amon's brother?"

Nagira glanced over at Dojima, "His half brother. Same father, different mothers."

"Oh…"

Nagira leaned back in his seat and blew out some smoke from his cigarette.

"So where is Amon these days?"

Robin was quiet for a moment and looked away from him.

"I don't know. They separated us before I left."

Nagira frowned at the news.

"How much do you think they know about what happened?"

Robin shook her head, "I don't know. The only mentioned the factory while they questioned us.

Nagira leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. He rested his chin on his knuckles like he was contemplating something. His serious expression reminded her a little of Amon.

"There's something bothering me about this whole situation."

"I know what you mean," said Dojima, "I talked with some of my contacts about it and they couldn't come up with anything. It's like some kind of cover up."

"I wouldn't put it past Solomon."

A waitress came over to their table to see how they were doing, "Are you ready to order?"

Nagira grinned at her, "We still need a few more minutes."

She smiled at him, "Ok take your time."

Nagira tilted his head to check out her butt as she walked away. When he looked back up, Dojima had an annoyed expression on her face. He shrugged while Robin was in staring off into space in deep thought.

Nagira thought it would help the mood if he changes the topic.

"Robin, have you figured out where you are going to be staying?"

She shook her head, "I was thinking of a hotel until…"

Dojima cut her off, "Don't be ridiculous! You can stay with me. We'll have a great time. I just got a new place with two bedrooms and…"

"You're welcomed to stay in your old room," added Nagira.

Robin wasn't sure what to say. She felt touched that they cared.

"Shunji, she can't live with you."

They both looked at her with confused expressions.

"She's only fifteen! She should stay with someone closer to her age."

"Like you," commented Nagira.

Robin tried to interrupt, "Dojima."

"I may be nineteen now but that's still closer than the fake age you told me."

"Who says it's a fake age?"

Robin tried to interrupt again, "Dojima."

"The government."

Nagira jokingly held his hands up, "Well it looks like you caught me, so now what?"

He grinned at her while she crossed her arms and looked away from him, "Humph in your dreams."

"Yurika," said Robin.

They stopped goofing around and looked at her with surprise. Robin had never called her by her first name before.

"I'm sixteen. I had my birthday while I was in Italy."

Dojima clasped her hands together, "You did? How was it? Did Amon get you anything?"

Robin held up her wrist for both of them to see. On it was a beautiful gray bracelet with small green stones that matched her eyes.

"Oh it's beautiful. It looks really expensive," Dojima fingered the jewelry piece and noticed something, "It's engraved, 'Robin'."

She looked at her, "Is that it?"

Robin nodded. Nagira leaned back in his seat.

"That's Amon for you, a man of few words."

Dojima let go of Robin's arm and Robin put her hands under the table.

Their waitress came back to their table, "Is everyone ready to order or do you still need a few more minutes?"

Nagira looked at the girls sitting across from him.

"Do you both know what you want?"

Dojima nodded and looked at Robin, "Robin?"

Robin looked at the menu in front of her, "I think so…"

"Then it's settled," said Nagira, "I'll have the…"

In a park about thirty minutes away from where they were, was a man's body lying on the ground in the woods. His eyes and mouth were both open as if he wasn't able to breathe. He looked about late thirties, early forties with glasses. The dead body was on the ground off the main path in an area where most people wouldn't normally walk while they were there. The only living things around him were the trees and the animals. It was as if no one knew he was even there but there was someone that knew…

* * *

Sorry for the delay everyone! Don't worry though. I've already started to work on the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading my story and for the nice reviews.


	4. Lost

Death

Dojima touched the napkin to her lips, "Mmm that was delicious."

Robin nodded in agreement. Nagira looked happy as he leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigarette. Dojima's communicator started to ring so she answered it.

"Hello?"

She listened to the speaker on the other end of the line. Robin could somewhat hear Michael's voice but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Ok, we're on way." Dojima hung up her phone.

"Something happen?" asked Nagira.

"A dead body was found at a nearby park."

"You want some company?"

Dojima slid out of the booth and stood up next to where he was standing. Robin quickly followed.

"Maybe some other time Syuggi, Mika was pretty mad the last time you skipped work with me.

"But isn't that part of the fun?" he grinned.

"You may not mind getting lectured but I always end up getting lectured by her and the Chief. Getting lectured once is more than enough for me."

"She lectures because she cares," he joked.

She shook her head and walked away from him.

"Sorry Syuggi but it looks like dinner is on you," she smiled.

Robin didn't quite want to leave him yet.

"Nagira," she said with uncertainty.

"I'll see you later Robin."

His words put her at ease which he knew they would. She smiled and nodded then hurried after Dojima. Nagira watched them leave until he noticed the waitress coming towards him. He had a smug expression on his face. He was glad to see that Robin hadn't changed in personality since she left with his brother all the months ago. The last thing he wanted was for her to pick up some of Amon's traits. He could almost shudder at the thought of that happening.

Unknown to either of them, they were being watched while they walked to Dojima's car.

Karasuma talked with the police officer standing outside of the police tape. They had been called in to investigate a bizarre death. Sakaki walked around the wooded area looking for any possible clues to who their killer could be. Sadly for him, his search was coming up empty. The only information they had to go on was the cause of death; drowning. He looked up when he saw her approaching. She had a grim look on her face.

"Anything new?" he asked.

She stood next to him, "Nothing. No witnesses have come forward."

"I wouldn't if I were them," he indicated to the body, "Our witch killed them by drowning them. They might not have even touched him."

"According to the police report they didn't. Michael is looking up all possible witches that can use water but he's not having any luck. The worse case scenario is that the witch is from an unregistered family or possibly a foreigner."

"Why would a foreigner kill a random guy?"

"Their powers could have awoken and it was all bad timing."

"Yeah for this guy; wrong place at the wrong time."

Robin and Dojima crossed the police tape and easily found their coworkers through the small group of police standing around. They quickly joined them.

"Did you guys just get here?" asked Dojima.

"A few minutes before you did Yurika," replied Karasuma.

Dojima watched the body being taken away on a cart by the police officers.

"So we're dealing with a witch who can use water?"

"It certainly looks like it," said Karasuma.

"That's weird. I don't recall ever having to deal with one of those before."

Dojima looked at her coworker, "What about you Miho?"

"Once shortly after I came to the STNJ."

"What happened?"

Karasuma crossed her arms, "We got him but he was an only child."

"So we could have some kind of long lost relative out there?"

"I've already asked Michael to look into it."

Karasuma noticed Robin touching the ground where the body was found. Sakaki was standing next to her.

"Robin what are you doing? You shouldn't…"

"Water," she interrupted him, "is a rare power."

Karasuma and Dojima walked over towards them.

"Rare?" asked Sakaki.

She nodded.

"What is it Robin?" asked Karasuma.

"A witch who uses water doesn't have to touch their victims. They have to be near them."

"They might have known each other?" said Dojima.

"Unless they've awoken randomly," added Karasuma.

Robin nodded, "Yes."

"That doesn't give us a lot to go on," commented Sakaki.

"A witch of this kind of ability is hard to find. As long as they kill near water no one would immediately suspect murder if at all," said Karasuma.

"How did you get the one last time?" asked Dojima.

"The witch had recently awoken and couldn't control his powers. He killed anyone that was near him. During one of the times he was caught on a security camera."

"Lucky break," said Dojima.

"Not lucky enough. He killed seven people before we stopped him. His family wasn't even in the database."

"Wow."

"So this guy might go on a killing spree?" asked Sakaki.

"Possibly," replied Karasuma, "Hopefully Michael will be able to find something."

In a dark underground room, a young man in his late teens is hugging his knees. He was muttering something to himself as he stared at the water on the ground in front of him. Overhead a pipe was leaking onto the broken up floor. He could see his reflection in the water.

"So much water."

He clutched his head with his hands when he felt pain in his head.

"Argh," he screamed and his foot slipped forward and splashed the water.

"No! The water! I've ruined it. Someone who disturbs the water must pay."

He watched as the ripples died down, "Water, precious water."

He clutched his head with his hands again.


	5. A familiar face

The sun had almost completely set outside of the STNJ. In a few short hours it would be night time. They didn't have much to go on even after the autopsy report. They had a meeting about what had happened when they got back. Michael had told them that he would search through some of the files during the night and that if he found something he would call them immediately.

Robin didn't get into too much trouble when they came back to the STNJ. Both Robin and Dojima had to go to his office to get lectured after the meeting. Kosaka gave her a short lecture about missing work and that she should know better by now. But even though he was mad about her skipping work for a while, he was still happy to see her again.

She informed him about what had happed after the fall of the factory and about Amon's disappearance. He didn't say much on the matter, like he was thinking it over in his mind. He told her that she could go home for the day since it was already late at night.

Dojima wasn't as lucky as Robin. He lectured her for thirty minutes about her tendency to skip work whenever she felt like it and that she should try to be more of a role model for Robin since they would be living together. Also that several times she had skipped her had left with Nagira instead of doing work around the office.

Robin felt like she had to do something while she waited. Both Karasuma and Sakaki helped her gather files about past cases she had missed since she was gone. Hatori had told everyone that the Chief said they were allowed to go home but to be back at work early the next day.

Before they left, she had found out that Michael and Sakaki were living together. She was happy for Michael that he could finally leave the STNJ. The Chief had changed the STNJ since he had taken over. Apparently the rule about Michael having to in the building, ended the same day Zaizan's life did.

She felt a little sad that they wouldn't have to have their late night donuts together anymore. They could meet outside of work if they wanted now, like normal friends. She was a little curious though about what their apartment looked like. According to what Karasuma had told her, it was what you would expect for a guys' apartment to look like; messy but not overly messy. It made her wonder what else had changed since she was gone.

Master was almost finished straightening up the restaurant. There had been hardly any business for the last several hours so he felt like closing up early for the night. As he was organizing the bar area he heard someone enter.

"I'm sorry but we're closed for the night," he turned around to face the customer, "but you're welcomed to come… Mr. Amon?"

Amon nodded and sat down on a stool at the bar. He looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen him. He was even wearing his STNJ jacket.

"Your usual?" asked Master.

He nodded and Master turned away to fix his drink.

"I didn't think it would be too long before you came back."

He set the glass down on the counter for him

Master touched his own chin like he was in deep thought.

"I saw Miss Robin today."

Amon didn't seemed surprised so he continued, "She looks a bit different from the last time I saw her, more like a woman. It seems she's also grown a bit taller too, wouldn't you say?"

Amon took a drink from his glass.

"She's even wearing her hair down."

For a moment Amon it almost seemed like stoic expression he usually wore changed to a slight smile. However it disappeared immediately.

Amon took once last drink before setting his glass on the table. His expression suddenly became serious.

"I'm not here for her. I need some information."

"About what?" asked Master.

He leaned forwarded to listen.

Dojima turned on the lights and entered the apartment. Robin followed her inside and closed the door. They both took off their shoes.

"Welcome home Robin!"

The apartment looked somewhat empty except for various boxes scattered everywhere. There were a couple of appliances already in the kitchen and a couch with a TV in the main room. The size of it wasn't that different from Toko's old place. An image of Toko in the darkness kneeling on the floor bound and gagged appeared in her mind.

"Is something wrong Robin?"

Robin shook her head feeling slighty embarrassed.

"It's nothing."

"Okay," Dojima didn't believe her, "well feel free to make yourself at home Robin."

She headed towards the kitchen, "Your room is at the far end of the hallway on your left and the bathroom is the first door on your right."

Robin picked up her suitcase and headed towards the hallway.

"Oh, by the way I picked out a couple things to help make the move a little easier."

"Thank you…Yurika."

Dojima smiled at Robin for calling her by her first name.

In the darkness on the rooftop of the building across the street, a man all dressed in black was taking pictures of the apartment using his camera. He was recording everything they were doing. He paused for a moment to talk to talk into the headset he was wearing on his head.

Amon had just finished telling Master about the kind of information he need.

Master stood in a contemplative pose, "That's quite a request."

He nodded in agreement.

"Is that the reason why you've come back or is there more?"

Amon kept quiet and swirled the brownish liquid in his glass.

"I see."

Amon finished the last of his drink and set it down on the counter in front of him. Master picked up the empty glass as Amon got off of the stool he had been sitting on. He then reached into his pocket and put some cash on the counter.

"I'll let you know what I find."

Amon turned to leave, "Don't tell anyone I was here."

"Not even Miss Robin?" Master was slightly surprised.

"Especially her."

Master watched him leave. He felt bad for Robin that she wasn't allowed to know he was back quite yet. For he knew she would continue to worry where he was until she saw him again or had some kind of confirmation that he was okay. But Master knew that Amon would return to her someday. Amon's loyalty to his friends seemed boundless and he also knew that Robin was an important person to him. Since she is the only witch he couldn't hunt.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey again everyone! I finally posted the chapter. Yay! I'm really happy that I did since the page I had originally wrote it on almost ripped out of my notebook.

I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter but it'll be worked out soon.

I would like thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story. It's nice to know that some people are reading and that they like it.

I'm also sorry about having reload the chapter a couple times.


End file.
